A world full of fates
by androidyumi99
Summary: six fairy's will be chosen to restore a mutated planet but only four are ready and just don't know it. But while discovering the cause of the planets strange changes they discover evil plans are at work and are sucked into ever growing conspiracy's as they discover things about themselves and the world around them. Wizard OC's only needed.
1. prologue

Prologue

* * *

I don't know why I thought going down here alone was a good idea. Well technically I wasn't alone I had 30 Pikmin with me. I had ten purples and twenty whites. Anyone of my teammates saw me with these types of Pikmin would definitely question my sanity.

I was going down a cave I had named fates hands. The reason for the name… well that will soon be clear but back to my task at hand. I peaked around a corner and to my disgust I saw a mutated munge dweevil.

Its front legs were much longer and bigger than normal. And the mutation changed its place in the food chain. It was attacking an armored canon beetle larva. I felt so bad for the poor thing. Because just before it could attack it was stabbed in the mouth by the dweevil.

It was being held down by the left leg and the right leg was stabbing it in the stomach. It was a wretched scene. I turned my head away and continued my search as I delved deeper. I came across a large bed of water. I thought about my next action but soon realized I only had one chose because a fiery bulblax had spotted me.

They only had a small mutation compared to other species. The oils it secreted increased and its fire was a little more intense. Well I don't ho know how strong its fire was because I had never got close enough and didn't intend to find out. I quickly used my magic to create a bridge by pulling together pieces of rock and mud.

I directed my Pikmin across while I battled the fiery beast.'' Spiral wave,'' I yelled as I attacked the beast. Small green orbs of energy spiraled out of control as they hit from all directions.

Once all my Pikmin were on the bridge safely I began to break away at some pieces so the bulblax couldn't follow. But much to my dismay it was somehow able to jump. I thought their knees were too weak to be able push its self in the air like that. I quickly flew a distance away in fear of a burn.

It picked up speed and was running towards my Pikmin. I tore more away from the bridge and attacked it again.'' Digital globe,'' I said as a see through globe with green lines formed around it. For some reason I was starting to get hot and I mean really hot.

I felt my wings would burn off if I continued my attack. As I let go I fell onto a piece of the bridge. The creature in front of me was deciding what the better prize was an enchantix fairy or 30 pikmin.

To my dismay it went after me. I attacked it with more spiral waves but it only slowed it down. I had to think fast.'' Prism waves,'' I was able to let out. My energy wave struck the forehead and took control of the creature. It did as I telepathically told him. And yes that is how I found out it was a boy.

He jumped of the bridge and its fire was extinguished. I told it to walk back to land. I was much relived and flew back to my pikmin. They made it off the bridge safely and we continued out of the cave. We made it to the exit and found what I was desperately looking for.

The crash sites were our next teammate was. She was lying in a field surrounded by rock pikmin. I could tell she was only knocked out because I could feel her energy. I looked to my left and there was a dead bulborb something I never saw before. Its face was brown along with its legs ad toes.

The rest of its body was white with brown spots and it had a long snout with an even longer tongue sticking out. I walked up to the girl and the rock pikmin gave me deathly glares. I flapped my wings and some of my fairy dust sprinkled over them calming them down.

I sat down next to girl and used my magic to heal her.

* * *

Well what do you think? Please review I have big plans for this story. And if you would like to have your own fairy in the story here is the signup sheet. The story is only at the beginning so your character will be a supporting fairy. Also this story will take a little longer to get out because there is something wrong with my laptop.

**Name:**

**Age: anywhere from 15 to 17**

**Appearance: cloths looks Etc**

**Back-story:**

**Power:**

**Transformation outfit: only need charmix if your chosen I'll ask for more forms**


	2. The start of a long story

I'm glad to be able to write again. I solved my problem by getting a new laptop but this one has a broken battery. This story will not take place at the same school the winx club went too but a branch school. There probably isn't a branch but there will be for this story.

Also there will be slight violence and lemons in the future. And reviews help me out a lot and if you hit that button tell me about a major problem with the story instead of small things so I can improve the story. All of the spells in this were chapter were all me. Well anyway time to start the first chapter.

* * *

Everything around me was silent and it was starting to freak me out. The desert was pretty barren so nothing could hide from. At least I thought. Two giant centipedes had rose out of the sand right from under me. I quickly jumped into air but one of them grabbed me and we both fell to the ground.'' _Energy shock,'' _I yelled. My body had a green hue to it and the ''monstrosity'' that was on top of me was hit with extreme volts of electricity and blown off of me. I jumped back into the sky without a problem this time.

These bugs were annoying and plus I had a test to finish.'' _Energy stickers,'' _I shouted. Green balls of energy flattened themselves onto the bugs. They tried their best to dodge it but they were just too big. They had confused looks on their faces, thinking they were going to be hurt. One of them lunged at me but ending up blowing up in my face, yes that was the goal of my attack leaving marks that would blow soon after.

I used my magic clean myself off and I continued to my destination as the other one blew behind me. I had been searching for what feels like hours but I had finally made it. A small watering hole, the place where I and my friends were supposed to meet I decided to sit and wait but that was a big mistake. Something under me had decided I would be an excellent treat because it opened its mouth wide and started to swallow the sand around me.

I quickly jumped up and tried to fly away but the ''Sand worm'' underneath me new what I was planning on, it started to rise upward with incredible speed. I tried to go faster but its speed just kept increasing. Even with my charmix I couldn't speed up faster. But the strangest thing happened from where I was flying it looked like the worm was making a smile. Yes I know that's weird but this was actually happening. To my very much surprise it started to sing. I was very disturbed but it had stopped moving so it was my chance to escape.''

Took you long enough.'' It was my best friend Elissa.'' Come on the other girls are waiting for us.'' As we flew to the rest of the group she informed that they all met up with a worm. We weren't that far so the girls were already insight. We quickly landed next to them. I first saw Dakota complaining about the harsh environment. Sashé was doing her best to ignore Dakota but seemed to be failing.'' Hey girls,'' Elissa said as she approached the girls.'' Elissa, Alexis look at what happened to my skirt!''

It was perfectly fine but she could see a flaw in anything.'' what's wrong with it?'' Come on Alex, don't you see it! Thiers's a huge mud stain on it.'' It's already started to fade.'' I know but you guys should know I'm not suited for this type of disgusting, dirty, putrid, sweltering environment! Can we just use our Convergence so we can get out of here.'' She was right about one thing so we all formed a circle and started our spell.

After a few minutes passed we were ready and activated our convergence. The land around us started to regrow, trees were growing where shriveled up husks used to be. Lakes started refill, grass was growing and animals were returning. It was a beautiful site but as usual something had to go wrong and it did we were standing in the middle of a lake and it started to refill. Lucky for us the simulation was over. We were back into our school simulation room and into our civilian clothes. I was wearing a white tank top with a green hoodie and black jeans with green and black sneakers. My dark green hair was tied back into a messy ponytail.

Elissa was wearing light purple spaghetti strap tank top with white capris and a black belt. Her blonde hair was cut short and her left eye was covered by her bangs. Sashé was wearing a black long sleeved ruffle top with blue jean shorts and had a pair of black Victorian gothic punk boots. She had her brown hair tied up into a long pony tail. And Dakota was wearing an orange halter top dress with orange wedges sandals and she had black shoulder length hair. ''

I hate it when they get that close.'' Dakota stated'' Come on, let's go find out what grade we got.'' We walked out of the simulator and joined the rest of the class.'' You girls did great today, A+ work!'' Our teacher had to have been the most energetic in all of the school. She was also the tallest teacher in the school, standing at 6'2 and a half. And yes she is a blonde if you were thinking it.

Well the rest of the class was pretty uneventful, well not unless I count when Elissa blew up another potion in our third class. Dakota was the best in our school with potions.'' Today wasn't as hard as last week.'' Dakota said as she plopped herself on the couch.'' Yeah there were multiple tests in every class.'' Sashé replied'' But I did overhear about the test scores. (She means she almost got caught in the principal's office) But we got the highest out of everyone.'' Are you serious!'' Elissa energetically replied.''

I also found out were going to be chosen for a special project.'' What kind of project?'' that I don't know we'll have to found out tomorrow. Hey Alexis, what do you think it is?'' I'm definitely curios about it but even I have no idea.'' We all talked for a while about what it could be we even lost track of time.'' Oh, it's time for the cafeteria to open.'' Sashé said noticing the clock.'' The food there is too nasty, let's go out.'' Dakota replied.'' You know we can't go out this late.'' Alexis added.'' Don't worry; I know a good cloning spell that will work for four hours. More than enough time to pick a place and eat.''

I don't know remember last time you used your ''cloning'' spell. They turned into monsters after thirty minutes.'' But that was two years ago. And back then I didn't even have my winx and right now I have my charmix.'' I guess, but we need to back with at least two hours to spare.'' Ok, now let me transform.'' Hold on, maybe if we all use our magic together the clones will have a higher chance of being stable.'' We all agreed and then we transformed.

Dakota was first she was wearing an orange lace corset dress with orange knee high boots. Her black hair was styled into the same way as princes as Stella, well queen now. Dakota's wings were also similar to that of Stella but they were smaller and were a pair of eight opposed to Stella's six. Her charmix was a star shaped waist bag with a moon shaped topaz incrusted brooch in her hair.

Sashé was wearing a glittery neon green shoulder top with detached sleeves with matching shorts and green anklet boots. Her hair was now placed into a neatly bun with two curls going down both sides of her face. Her wings were a classic diamond shape with purple tips. Her charmix was amethyst butterfly shaped brooch with a diamond shaped waist bag.

Elissa's transformation outfit was a glittery red top with a short sleeved translucent half jacket with red short pants and a pair of red anklet boots. Her wings were two big oval shapes with light pink tips and darker pink stripes going down the middle. Her charmix was ruby encrusted brooch shaped like a cross with a violet CD player shaped waist bag.

Alexis's outfit was a pair of lavender shorts with a green half skirt with matching long sleeved top and lavender knee high boots. Her hair actually got shorter and was placed into pigtails that went over her shoulders. Her charmix was an emerald hexagon pin placed in the middle of her top and a lightning shaped waist bag. Her wings were shaped like a simple butterfly.''

Now I need you all to make a triangle so I can start the spell.'' The three of us sat Indian style while Dakota stood in the middle. We had our eyes closed and we were too busy focusing to hear what Dakota said but I think the spell was in French.'' See girls, we have perfect clones.'' Dakota said happily.'' Now come on we can hit one of my favorite places.'' She pulled out a simple staff from her charmix bag.'' I love doing that.'' Dakota exclaimed,'' I still think that's kind of creepy,'' Elissa added.''

Dakota channeled some energy into her staff and it changed dramatically it now had a sun on the tip with a smaller crescent moon in the middle. The staff also changed color from white to more shining silver with a light blue spiral going around it. Before Dakota teleported us Sashé made sure the clones had understood the simple orders Dakota implanted in them. When she was done she gestured for Dakota finish.

Dakota waved her staff around a few times and we were teleported into the city. We had powered down so we wouldn't draw attention. We sat in the restaurant for about an hour it was a pretty casual place and seemed a lot of people here knew Dakota. After we finished eating Dakota had saw a store she had to go too even after much protest she went any way. Elissa took the time to go to a video game store across the street. I followed Dakota and Sashé went with Elissa.

Alex what do you think of this dress?'' it's nice,'' Come on say more than that I can't go back without something dazzling oh, how about this green one?'' I think you'd look better with the blue one.'' See that's the reply I wanted. Now we can go.'' After Dakota was done for the fourth time we paid for our stuff and went to go find the others.

When we got outside there was a huge crowd of people. We pushed our way through to see what was going on and it was quite the sight. It was Chloe throwing a car at Elissa. By the way Chloe is one of the cloud tower witches that we can't stand. By now Elissa and Sashé were in winx form and Elissa had blasted the car away from them. Of course Sashé being the level headed one in this stood to the side and made sure the fight didn't get too bad.

But the car Elissa blasted away went too far for Sashé to catch it with her Morphix. Everyone was running from that spot except for one girl. She raised her hand and a huge fire blast hit the car turning it into ash in one shot.'' Glad to see you're having fun Chloe.'' She said in a sarcastic tone.'' You get to have all the fun it's my turn.'' She replied.'' But you got too trash up the last fairies it's my turn.''

Vicky, Chloe there are two fairies and two of you so both of you get too fight' a third girl had said. She walked over too Vicky and passed her book she had a slight look of disgust in her face as she turned her head away. Vicky just rolled her eyes and turned over to the girls.'' As usual Bella is right one fairy for me one fairy for you.'' Vicky jumped into the air and transformed.''

Vicky was wearing a long sleeved red shirt with black shorts and a red belt with a pair of knew high black boots and her hair was tied into an upwards ponytail. Her gloomix was a gold colored two ringed necklace with a gold shaped diamond.

Chloe was already in her standard witch form and her outfit consisted of a purple and black punk corset mini skirt with a purple halter top her black hair was placed into two curly ponytails. Her gloomix was a swirly purple arm piece with a pink topaz crystal.''

Do you think they need our help?'' Alexis asked with hints of worry in her voice.'' Nah, they can do it.'' Dakota replied.''_ Destruction wave_'' Elissa shouted as she summoned a huge sound waves of pink energy. ''_Lava dome,_'' Vicky said in a calm voice as lava surrounded her and Chloe in a dome like shape.

Chloe jumped out of the dome without any physical harm from the lava and started to spin while yelling,''_ Purple rain,_'' But Sashé was quick and created a morphix bubble around Chloe trapping her in her own attack saving her, Elissa and the crowd from harm. The bubble popped and Chloe was badly damaged but still trying to get up.

Vicky was upset about what she saw and yelled'' _incideom,_'' mines of fire appeared from all sides around Sashé they exploded and sent her flying into the sky. Dakota and Alexis transformed and went to catch her. Meanwhile Vicky punched Elissa in the face knocking her to the ground. Elissa retaliated by giving her a sweep kick and then jumping on her attempting to punch Vicky. She landed one good punch before Vicky kicked her off.

Alexis caught Sashé but Chloe got up and started to charge for the three fairies. Dakota flew as fast as she could but just before Chloe was about punch her she changed her position in the air just so she could give a roundhouse kick to the arm knocking her back to the ground.'' How do you like that witch!'' Dakota said with a smirk growing on her face. But her moment was short lived because she was forced out of the sky by unknown force.

Dakota quickly regained her balance and went to attack what knocked her down but there was nothing there. Dakota had now noticed how big the crowd around them was and how interested they were into the fight and of course she was enjoying it. But soon thoughts like maybe we could get caught, Vicky was a loudmouth and if she and her friends lost well we would get it. Not from her of course but the principal was Chloe's aunt. So Dakota did the best thing she could think of.''_ Shallow waves,_'' and'' _Fire photon,_'' were basic spells that were being shouted back and forth from fairy to witch.

Dakota knew the girls would hate her for this but reputation was keen to her.'' I'm sorry guy's,'' was muttered before the young fairy let out a loud yell.'' _Forgetful stars,_'' the whole area was illuminated with a very bright light making the bystanders forget the parts that would land the girls in the hottest water. Dakota quickly pulled out her staff before the light faded and teleported the girls back to their room in Alfea.''

I 'm sorry girls for dragging us out of the fight like that but-'' don't worry about that the fight was a bit out of control.'' Sashé interrupted.'' I wonder how our clones did while we were gone?'' I'd rather find out in the morning, I'm too tired.'' Alexis replied.'' The girls powered down and went to their respective rooms and deactivating their clones that were pretending to sleep. But was Alexis slightly worried what they were going to face in the morning.

* * *

OK first chapter what do you think? This was mainly to introduce the main characters and villains in the story. But there will be more villains later in the story also there is one more witch to the trio. She will most likely appear in the next chapter.

Also I thought about and they will become a group of six and I only have an idea planned for the sixth member. So if you would like your oc to be the fifth girl in the team just send me her in a PM. Also I would like to have a few wizards as villains but I'm not that good with making boy characters so you can send a in a wizard or fairy. Here is and updated signup sheet.

**Name:**

**Age: 15 to 16 but you can go up to 18 for wizard**

**Gender: **

**Personality:**

**Appearance: civilian clothes, looks Etc. **

**Power:**

**Transformation: this is only needed for a fairy but if you have a cool transformation you can add it. **

**Back story: **


	3. discoveries

I only decided to write this because I wondered if anyone was reading this. This chapter will be about the witches.

* * *

It was a dark and gloomy day just like any old day at cloud tower. Witches brew potions summon small demons and use incantations from time to time. Yep it was a regular day but for three girls the day was going to get a lot more interesting.

'' I wonder what they're doing over there?'' a tall raven haired witch said as she gave a short glance to a so-called enemies table.

'' Probably forming a plan to take our spot!'' A blonde haired witch angrily said.'' I mean who do think they are were the top witches in all of this school! But anyway, what do you have planned for them?'' said with a sinister grin plastered on her face,''

'' Don't worry Chloe'' she said as she took a sip of her tea,'' they'll **defiantly** get what's coming to them. '' The three girls finished their food and left the cafeteria. After they made it their room Chloe bombarded her friends with questions.''

So Vicky is going to burn their spell books or will Bella mess with their minds? Can I poison them? They won't stand a chance in our next summoning test. Or I can-'' After what felt liked hours Victoria and Bella left the room leaving Chloe to realize she was talking to herself. She walked over into the next room where Bella was standing next to their cauldron.''

Soooo Bella,'' Chloe said,'' HOW LONG WAS I STANDING THERE!

''You were babbling again so we decided to leave. And besides we have stuff to do. Now first you I need you to pass me some dragon snout and the venom drops.

'' Fine,'' Chloe replied. She flew to top of a book case and stared at the different books, jars and strange pieces of jewelry hidden between books. She grabbed a jar full of what looked like chopped of dragon parts. She thought there had to be some in the jar and took it she grabbed the bottle of venom and flew back to Bella.

''hey, where's Vicky?'' Chloe asked as she passed her the stuff.''

'' All she said was that she was going to get the secret ingredient. Anyway you got the wrong jar I think it's on the purple book case.'' Chloe took the jar and threw it towards its shelf. Just before it crashed it was caught by a hand that was made of pure poison and placed it on the shelf.

''Chloe you'll melt the jars if you keep doing that.

'' Whatever,'' she replied.

* * *

Victoria's POV

* * *

It must be in the fish tank Chloe hides everything there… Why is she so strange.'' Victoria ran over to the fish tank and put her in it. Searching for a few minutes she picked up the vile and examined the contents and smiled happily.''

Now those stupid little witches will get what's coming to them and then the fairies.'' She wiped her arm with a towel and left the room

* * *

Everyone's POV

* * *

''Yay Vicky's back!'' Chloe happily exclaimed.

'' what took you so long?'' Bella asked.

'' fish tank again,'' Vicky said

'' oh,'' Bella simply replied.'' But what is this plan?

'' it's simple a bad luck charm spell. We can-

''that doesn't sound that evil,'' Chloe interrupted

''Don't interrupt, but I have to be careful their still watching me from last time. But we might be able to salvage this into a good plan. Let's just finish and will have a better idea by then.''

The girls put together their ingredients while Bella recited the spell. Like usual Chloe would throw things into the pot and this time was no different accept when she missed and hit one of the massive book cases and it began to fall. Chloe covered her head and closed her eyes so Bella reacted quickly and shouted "_**Golden arms,**_"

Before the book case hit Chloe 50 arms grew from the wall and grabbed the book case stopping it in its tracks and saving Chloe. Oddly she wasn't hit by a single book

''You have got to be more careful.'' Bella said in a scolding tone.

'' I would have turned to poison and melted through it,'' She replied in angry tone.

''enough,'' Vicky shouted.'' I'm not going to sit through another one of your arguments!

''And you think you're peaches and rainbows to listen too!'' Chloe yelled back

'' Yet neither of you understand how hard it is to listen to both of you in one day!'' As the three girls argued they didn't notice the bubbling coming from the pot. Three white stems popped out of the pot. Each stem grew a bud and started to wiggle causing Bella to notice. As Chloe and Victoria continued to argue Bella shock her head in disbelief. But that did no good because there were now six stems with buds on them but three of the stems were purple.

They all jumped out of the pot and walked towards Bella. She stood her ground and waited to see what they were going to do. Chloe and Vicky finally stopped arguing and took notice to the creatures at hand.

There were three bipedal creatures with white skin and big red eyes devoid of pupils. They stood at two feet tall and had three small fingers and three small toes and also had a magenta bud.

The other three were the same except they were purple in coloration stood at three feet and MUCH bigger. They also had a few short strands of hair on their head and their bud was a slightly darker shade of magenta.

They stared at the creatures for what felt like an eternity one of the smaller ones walked towards them and causing Chloe to jump back and scream,'' Get back,'' they all ran back to what they thought was a respectable distance.

Just then Victoria got an idea. She ordered them to come over. They did as they were told. Victoria gave them different kinds of simple orders like moving things back and forth and passing them random objects.

''What are we going to do with these things?'' Bella asked.

'' Can we keep them their adorable!'' Chloe exclaimed as she hugged a purple one.

'' I don't know but I bet we can do a bit more damage the just bad luck with them.

* * *

What's going to happen now that the witches have access to pikmin? Well will have to find out on the next chapter and what helps me get a chapter out faster is when I get a review so please hit that button and tell me what you like.

Oh and I decided to fill in that last fairy spot myself so all I need is wizards.


End file.
